


时差

by nopastar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopastar/pseuds/nopastar
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	时差

当她睡着时，他才能醒来。

1  
本来只是平凡的一天，她会在达戈巴森林外沿伺机而动，射出精准冷静的一箭，然后串起肥滋滋的野兔回家。也许回家的途中，她会捕捉到一对斑鹿在轻舔清澈沁凉的潭水，雄鹿的犄角点缀洁白雏菊，它警惕地扬头四顾，却察觉不到躲藏在暗处的人类的踪影。  
蕾伊不动声色地打开泛黄发旧的帆布背包，掏出炭笔和画册，这是她从昂卡那里用滑腻腻却能御寒保暖的鼠王皮换来的，虽然封面的漆皮不规则地微微脱落，边角也起着碍眼的卷儿，但胜在仍保存完好。  
里面空白的画纸中还夹有三张素描，全是描绘一座蕾伊从未见过的房子，右下角写着“圣殿”二字，著名是B.S。像对待珍宝般，她小心翼翼地把素描画夹进纸下。等调整好坐姿，就要动笔在纸上画下斑鹿的倩影时，她抬头一瞧，鹿消失了，潭面颤起打着圆弧的水纹，斑鹿饮水之处枯叶泛飞，后面的树丛传来微弱的动静。  
蕾伊把炭笔和画册草草收进背包，三步并作一步跳进了树丛。  
一路上，氤氲的雾霭攫住蕾伊，脚下的泥土也变得松软，她甚至怀疑在奔跑的过程中是不是踩到了正要钻进洞里的蛇。怪异的动物叫声愈发刺耳，参天大树似乎感知到闯入者，纷纷垂下粗大的枝干绿叶，消耗来者的体力。阳光费尽力气才让一点点尾巴扫过这茂密的森林，树影婆娑，斑鹿的影子在前方一闪而过。  
蕾伊停下来，双手支撑膝盖，不断喘着粗气。她想打道回府，但心中的不甘在不知不觉中化作潜在的动力，她挺直身子，随意地抹掉额角的汗，迈开怠倦的双脚。  
直到她穿过荆棘丛，衣服被划破，脸上、手臂上印有血痕；直到斑鹿踪迹难觅；直到她到达一片空地，站在画中的圣殿前，她才后悔自己做了一个多么错误的决定。  
墨绿色的藤蔓肆无忌惮地爬上圣殿的高墙，张牙舞爪的荆棘裹住了它，几块斑驳的墙砖依然倔强地保持本色，不被岁月褪去固有的金色。  
蕾伊站在圣殿前，心里想着恐惧。

2  
没有退路了，蕾伊心想，如果沿路返回，不及一半太阳就会完全埋入西边，不仅是飞禽走兽，黑夜也会把她吃的一滴也不剩。她从来没想过素描画中的建筑就藏在达戈巴森林之中，而且破败得像是十多年不曾有人涉足。蕾伊想起那些从镇上的人口中听来的恐怖故事，孤魂野鬼游荡在达戈巴森林之间，在茫茫雾霭之中伺机而动，将任何一个胆敢闯入的人残忍杀害……  
她的手臂顿时寒毛直立，鸡皮疙瘩骤起，酸痛的腿脚更是一下子失去了知觉。没有退路了，她得做出选择。  
“美丽的姑娘呀，你为何如此悲伤？”蕾伊哼着不搭调的小曲儿给自己壮胆，战战兢兢地走到圣殿门前。  
“情郎堕入黑暗，万劫不复，姑娘泪水婆娑，不断哭诉。”她轻轻敲了敲门，门吱呀一声，开出一条漆黑的小缝。  
“美丽的姑娘呀，莫要哭泣！我带你远走天涯……”她用力推开大门，一阵阴风吹到她脸上。  
里面是偌大的厅堂，支撑的柱子缺失几块部分，石像东倒四歪，有的甚至摔成碎片，难以辨别形状。地面遍布灰尘，每走一步就会将它们惊醒，跳在空中刺激眼睛和鼻子。老鼠窸窸窣窣的声音时不时响起，好像没想过这里会出现人的味道，急急忙忙逃进坑洞里。阳光从椭圆形的穹顶透射下来，正中央有一雕刻着花纹的石台，一个身着厚重黑袍，头戴奇异头盔的人静静地躺在上面，胸口平缓规矩地上下浮动。他在呼吸，似乎睡着了。  
蕾伊不敢相信自己的眼睛，一个如此破败的地方竟然躺着一个熟睡的人。萦绕在心头的恐怖传说消失了，换来之的是那些天真浪漫的童话故事，王子披荆斩棘终于来到公主的闺房，在公主鲜红欲滴的唇上印下深情的一吻，魔咒解除，王子和公主幸福快乐地生活在一起……  
随着离那人的距离越来越近，她的心脏快要蹦出来了。如果那人还有呼吸，就证明他不是干枯的尸体，面具下是一张活人的脸，而不是蜡黄萎缩的只有两个窟窿的死脸。  
蕾伊把架在手中的长棍靠在石台边，忍住双手不断的颤抖，伸过去把那人的头盔摘下来。  
她从未见过如此俊美的脸庞。乌黑浓密的卷发把他的脸衬托得近乎苍白，他的唇如同初熟的樱桃，鼻翼微微翕动，仿佛陷入了平静安逸的梦中。  
蕾伊先是戳了戳那人的手臂，没有反应。再捏捏他的脸，同样也没有反应。  
莫非这是童话故事中沉睡的公主？不，这绝对是一个男人，而她可没听过需要被吻醒的王子。  
被吻醒的王子……  
蕾伊面露难色，一个大胆的想法跳入她的考虑范围。难道这个人真的被下咒了吗？她上下打量着，那长袍绝非平凡人穿得起，里衬的甲胄更显示出他绝非等闲之辈。话说回来，他是怎么做的不被周围的灰尘沾染的？  
大胆的想法盘踞在心头，不肯离开。蕾伊凑得更近，近到离那人的脸只有几厘米之隔。迅速地，如果不多加留意就会错过，她朝那人嘴唇啄下一吻。  
几乎同一时间，她有种难以言表的异样情感，就好像一幅巨大的机器，终于安上最后一块零件。  
她跳出几米远，屏气凝神观察着那人的变化。  
什么也没有发生。  
也对，蕾伊觉得好笑，那可不是随随便便的吻，只有真爱之吻才能解除咒语，就这么蜻蜓点水一下当然没用了。她尴尬地笑了起来，心里庆幸没人看到这一幕。  
蕾伊把头盔放在那人身旁，拍拍衣服上的灰。只见天色渐暗，她连忙跑出圣殿，在树丛下捡起尽可能多的树枝，直到怀里再也塞不进为止，她才踉踉跄跄走回去，在石台不远处升起不大不小的火。  
蕾伊坐在火边，抱住膝盖，无聊地在地上画火柴人。空荡荡的殿堂只有她这处微小的火苗，形成一道防护罩，保护她不受黑暗的侵袭。在知道石台上是个大活人后，蕾伊便没那么害怕了，甚至有种什么也伤害不了她的无畏感。  
把从家里带来的肉干吃得差不多后，她满足地拿出画册。她决定在纸上留下那人的样子。  
蕾伊转过身面向那人，跃动的火光下他似乎在动，等她摇摇头欲要看得真切，又毫无动静。  
她在纸上描出大致的轮廓，但眼皮却无比沉重，握笔的力气慢慢抽离，她东倒西歪地写下“你是谁”，随后便睡着了。

3  
凯洛·伦醒了。  
他撑着石台，另一只手搓揉着如针刺般疼痛的额头。火烧的焦味连带记忆一下子涌出来，那时他正和天行者决一死战，圣殿在倒塌，周围尽是学徒的尸体。凯洛期待天行者咒骂他“逆徒”，但他的师父只是无力地呢喃着“我很抱歉”，似乎紧握光剑的手也随之松懈了。他什么时候注意到这个细节？他记得当时自己毫不犹豫向前冲，他们的光剑碰撞，炸出的火花遮蔽了他的双眼。  
然后他就躺在这石台上，突然醒了。  
被他手刃的尸体都不见了，地上铺满厚重的灰尘，只有石像还乖乖地呆在他们原来的位置，被凯洛愤怒打倒后的位置。不远处最后一星火苗熄灭了，殿堂唯一的光芒来自头顶阴冷的圆月，空气中漂浮着尘埃，在惨败光亮下也能肉眼可见。  
凯洛·伦利落地跳下石台，下意识朝腰间摸去，但那里空无一物，他的光剑不翼而飞，似乎从一开始就不在自己的身上。就在他发了疯似的四处寻找，他发现了殿堂内的第二个人。  
那是一个瘦小的女孩，束起三个卷儿的头发凌乱地耷拉着，眼皮底下的眼珠不断滑动，嘴里吐出语意不明的词语，似乎在做噩梦。她蜷缩在地上，怀里抱着一本画册。  
凯洛把画册轻轻抽出来，一页一页翻看。女孩有艺术天赋，他暗想，不仅是艺术天赋，还有一种强大的力量蕴藏在她的体内，如果面前有十个哪怕一百个力敏者，她她身上的原力无疑是最为强大的。  
待他看到那三副圣殿的素描画时，竟觉得呼吸沉重起来，旧时的记忆强迫他去正视，去面对过去的事，过去的人，过去的自己。他重重地把画册扔到地上。  
过了几分钟，仿佛终于冷静得足以重新拾起画册，他被第一张画吸引，只有大致的轮廓，但很明显女孩准备画石台上沉睡的自己，却睡着了，迷糊之际她还写下了几个字。  
一抹笑容挂在他的嘴角，目光瞬间温柔了。凯洛·伦解下披风，盖在女孩身上，捡起脚边的炭笔，在写完“凯洛”时，一股眩晕感偷袭大脑，他感到天旋地转，很快向无边的黑暗投降。

4  
蕾伊做了一个噩梦。她梦见自己被昂卡拽在身后，父母头也不回地离开了。尽管只是极其模糊的影子，但她知道那就是她的父母。  
她怀有失落感回到现实，回到这座该死的圣殿。  
蕾伊马上察觉到不同之处，她身上多了一件黑色披风。一桶无形的冰水浇在她头上，赖着不走的睡意完全消失了。她挣扎着站起来，视线投到石台，不出意料，上面空空如也。紧接着，她踢到了脚边的人。  
那人昨晚竟然醒了。一字一句在蕾伊心里坠落，几个字的重量压在她的心脏，让她感到窒息，脑袋一阵乱麻。像昨天那样，她戳了戳那人的手臂，捏了捏那人的脸。毫无反应。她的大脑快要超负荷了。  
蕾伊捡起在那人手旁的画册，琢磨着他半夜醒过来，对一切感到好奇，但既没有踹醒闯入者，也没有对她痛下毒手，而是从她怀里抽出破旧的画册，在第一页的问题下面作出回答。  
凯洛。  
“所以说，你的名字叫凯洛？真奇怪。”蕾伊小声说道。她依旧不懂为什么这个叫凯洛的家伙醒来又睡着了，难道因为不是真爱之吻，所以功力要减半，他的苏醒时间变得漂浮不定？这也太不可理喻了吧，蕾伊心里嫌弃，这算是哪门子巫师，下个咒都要考虑到爱意程度的问题！  
她扣住凯洛的肩膀，使尽吃奶的力气也就拖动了一小段距离。“睡着的人不吃东西都这么重，你真该检讨一下。”蕾伊咬咬牙，一口气把人拖到石台边，用尽比吃奶还大了力气把他抬上去。  
等凯洛被拖回原来的位置时，他们俩的衣服都沾满了灰白色的飞尘。蕾伊用手背把紧贴脸颊的发丝擦到耳后，抓起衣服边角轻柔地擦拭凯洛脸上的污垢。轻得仿佛他的脸是一片易碎的蛋壳。  
蕾伊就这么凝视着他，不由自主地在他的额头印下浅浅的吻。一连串动作下来如此流畅自然，连她自己都被吓到了。  
那种说不上来却又无比真切的情感又爬上心头。蕾伊听过昂卡醉酒的时候怀念他的老相好，当时这坨面目可憎的贾库镇一霸竟然像个小孩掉糖似的吧嗒吧嗒抽泣起来，他顺势一把抱住蕾伊，眼泪鼻涕全抹在她的衣服上（洗了三天都没洗掉），一副看破红尘的样子告诫她：“如果哪天你遇到像我的卡拉娜那么体贴漂亮的美人儿，如果你那时感到心跳加快，感到心里有一座庞大复杂的机器终于安上最后一块零件，如果你不由自主想去亲吻对方，求求你要狠狠抓住她，纠缠她直到她答应和你约会为止。别像老子，几十年了还窝在这垃圾小镇，无妻无儿，靠收保护费过活……”  
蕾伊想起昂卡那样子就觉得好笑，她也不知道为什么会把这段废话记得那么清楚，仿佛成为她判断是否心动的标准。  
噢，省省吧蕾伊！你甚至不知道他眼睛的颜色，别摆出一副一见钟情的样子，这可不是什么童话故事。她摇摇头，转过身去把画册捡起来放回背包，提起长棍走向门口。  
她迈出圣殿，却忍不住回头。  
如果…如果真是因为爱意程度以至于魔咒只被破除了一半，这样一走了之是不是太不负责任了？蕾伊看了看身后无边无际的森林，如果…如果在这里小住几天，直到找到破除魔咒的方法，她可以到林子里捕几只兔子，这样食物就不用担心了。  
完美，真是太完美了。

5  
凯洛·伦不知道自己是怎么回到石台上的。当他起身看到衣服上沾满灰尘时，他知道一定是女孩把他拖上去了。  
她估计已经离开了吧，只是恰巧迷路在此处稍作休息而已。不知怎的，凯洛竟有些失落，他跳下石台，才发现原来女孩一直都没有离开。  
她在石台下铺就简陋的，用枯草烂叶堆放的席子，蜷缩成一团，睡着了。她的手边是那本画册，最上方的纸上只有几行字。  
我叫蕾伊  
你为什么会昏迷不醒呢？  
你是什么人？  
还有，你能够苏醒，大概是因为我亲了你  
非常抱歉  
“蕾伊…”凯洛轻声呢喃，脱下披风再一次披在女孩身上，蹲下来细细打量。  
她的眼珠没有再动，嘴角甚至微微翘起，似乎终于做了回好梦。她的头发重新梳扎过，三个大小不一的卷儿被放下来扎成一起，凯洛挑起她鼻尖的几缕发丝绕到耳后，手指游走到她的双唇，来回滑过。  
“你为什么会在这里？”他不禁发出疑问，捡起画册和炭笔，留下他的回答。  
我也不知道  
我是……  
回答身份时候，他怔住了，绝地武士吗？他在那晚拔出光剑时就已经杀死这个身份了。伦武士？他不知道，很显然天行者把他弄晕放在这座被自己一手破坏的圣殿中，斯诺克和其他人恐怕以为他早就死了吧。他干脆这样写：  
我什么也不是  
不用抱歉，说不定我希望这个吻能长一点  
最后一句纯属是一时冲动了。  
凯洛·伦站起身，他不应该把心思放在一个陌生女孩身上，他要去找天行者，撇开决斗不谈，他起码还要拿回自己的光剑。  
直觉告诉凯洛，距离背叛之夜已经过了很久很久。闭上眼睛感受体内原力的流动，他知道更加确切的时间。十年，他在这里沉睡了十年。  
天行者妄图使凯洛陷入睡眠状态，这样他就不必背上杀戮逆徒的骂名，他有想过有朝一日会重回故地，唤醒自己吗？  
凯洛冷笑一声，他非常清楚答案是什么。  
天行者恐怕早已解决掉斯诺克，甚至重新再建立新的绝地教会，而他和莱娅、和韩，恐怕早就放弃自己，权当没有这个不孝子。就好像本·索罗没有存在过，这不是他一直所要达成的目的吗？消灭过去，为何现在他却如此沮丧？  
圣殿外，天下太平。  
凯洛踌躇不前，他突然不想去找天行者要回光剑了。

6  
蕾伊发现，只有在自己睡着的时候，凯洛才有可能醒过来。  
清晨，当她发现纸上的问题得到回复，靠近大门处躺着一个人时，这个惊人发现突然就咻的飞进脑袋里。  
她和这个沉睡中的“王子”有足以让彼此错过的时差。  
她再一次拖着那又重又高的家伙回到石台上，心想他再醒来时别随便乱走了，躺着思考人生该多好。  
蕾伊依靠在石台边，大汗淋漓，脸上又黏着灰。她拿过那张问题清单，观察凯洛写下的字。  
“不用抱歉，也许我希望这个吻能长一点……什么鬼啊！”她把纸扔到一边，但眼角捕捉到的细节抓住她的注意力，她把纸重新拿到面前，更加仔细地端详凯洛写的每一笔划。  
蕾伊拽过画册，把画纸全都倒在地上，寻找那三张素描画。画上右下角的B.S跟他写的字迹竟然一模一样。  
蕾伊回头看看熟睡的人，再看一眼素描画上的签名，不敢相信天底下竟有如此巧合的事情。她甚至怀疑自己不是在帮助那人解除咒语，而是从她踏进圣殿的那一刻就被诅咒了，不然为何凯洛意识有无取决于她是否熟睡？仿佛他们共用一种意识，如果一方清醒，另一方也就只能处于无意识状态。然而这个可能性也有不足之处，蕾伊心想，起码她感知不到凯洛的过去。她对这个人一无所知。  
蕾伊决定把她的理论写在纸上，然后额外添加几个问题。  
所以说，你被下咒了，我们只能这样交流。  
你还有家人吗？  
你和这座圣殿有什么关系？  
我想这三幅素描画是你的，你不叫凯洛，你究竟是谁？  
如果你不介意，我想每天吻你看看会不会有解除咒语的效果，你觉得如何？  
写完最后一句话时蕾伊就后悔了，不断擦拭也不能把字擦掉，结果是，前面的字还比较正常，到了最底下是一团发晕的模糊地碳渍，要命的是，依然能看得清写的是什么。这下子，阅读者绝对会被吸引而先从下面看起。  
他会不会以为自己有什么非分之想？蕾伊心有不安，她只想帮助他而已。没错，绝对只是这样。  
蕾伊强迫自己睡着，以此来印证自己的理论是否正确。

7  
枯草杂叶堆成的床比家里的席子更为糟糕，蕾伊醒来时，只觉得自己的骨头是在苏醒边缘才重新组合起来的，她伸了伸懒腰，只见凯洛仍在石台上，但纸上有了新的回答。  
我想你说的很有道理  
没有  
非常复杂，我认为你不会想知道  
同上  
如果我说介意，在我睡着的情况下又怎么阻止你的非分之举呢？不过我觉得很好，你可以每天狠狠地吻我  
蕾伊气不打一处来，这些回答还不如三岁小孩说的话有用，什么叫“狠狠地吻我”，这家伙是疯了吗？她无奈地翻了翻白眼，差点没注意到背面还有字。那是他提的问题。  
你为什么要救我，或者说，你为什么要留下？  
你体内的原力很强大，我可以做你的老师，助你参悟原力之道  
蕾伊蹙眉思忖，她没有细想过这个问题，她想留下来，于是便以一个站不住脚的理由说服自己。  
她完全没有必要在这里耗时间，大可一走了之，留下这家伙在这里，也许他会离开这座圣殿，但在意识被抽离时成为野兽们晚上的宵夜。他绝对不可能走出达戈巴森林。  
也不是完全站不住脚的，蕾伊耸耸肩，把这个理由写在纸上。  
关于下一个问题，她对原力略有耳闻，那是绝地武士的把戏，比如操纵人的意念，凭空举起或推倒石头之类。那些都是传说，不可能是真的，为什么他要这样写呢？蕾伊盯着自己的双手，朝远处的石像猛地一推，似乎想看出自己“原力强大”的证据，你知道，就像绝地一样。  
什么也没有。  
蕾伊觉得自己像个蠢蛋。

自那以后，两人以某种方式建立起联系，那就是一人睡觉，一人苏醒。蕾伊会在睡前写下问题，醒来的时候就能看到回答。有时蕾伊会因为激动而睡不着，等待凯洛回答的时间总是漫长而令人焦躁不安。有时凯洛会乖乖地爬到石台上，这样就不用蕾伊费心费力把他拖回去，有时他似乎没有时间回去，就直接躺在地上。更甚者，他会故意睡在蕾伊身旁，抱住她，下颚顶在她的发丝上。他们十指紧扣。  
当然，每天少不了那个“狠狠地吻”。只不过蕾伊才不会顺着那家伙的意，她会清晨醒来，第一道曙光照耀在他的脸上时，在他的唇印上浅浅一吻。而每当这个时候，那种不由自主想要继续吻下去的欲望就会愈发强烈。  
随着交流的加深，关于凯洛，她对这个家伙了解得越来越多。他果真是传说中的绝地武士，然而他的师父天行者却在十年前的雨夜企图杀害他，他无可奈何只好应战。最后天行者没有痛下毒手，而是运用原力致他于昏迷状态，和这座圣殿一起被时间遗忘。很难想象一个人在这个鬼地方沉重这么久，看完凯洛的故事后，蕾伊忍不住哭起来，她冲过去抱住他，像昂卡那样把眼泪鼻涕全抹在他的衣服上。想到他醒来时看到胸口黏糊糊的，蕾伊忍不住笑了起来，达到了又哭又笑的“平衡”状态。  
蕾伊对那个原力问题的不理睬在凯洛看来算是默认了，他开始在纸上写关于这方面的事情，教导蕾伊如何感受，如何运用她的原力。她起初不屑一顾，但在某个晚上，她按照凯洛的指示去做，她亲眼看到远处的石像在颤动，随即漂浮于空中。一股陌生却又熟悉的力量在她的体内流动。凯洛让她相信，自己精准的捕猎技术来自原力，只要多加训练，她会成为一名伟大的绝地武士。  
绝地武士都有光剑，为什么你没有？  
某天晚上，蕾伊突发奇想，在纸上写下问题。画册的纸已经被用掉一半了，全部写满了密密麻麻的字，仿佛他们的话多到这一辈子也说不完。  
第二天，蕾伊看到他的回答，只有短短几个字。  
天行者拿走了。

8  
天行者。  
尽管素未谋面，但蕾伊已从心底里恨他。这个枉为人师的绝地，竟然能狠心把光剑对着自己的徒弟。他不会感到羞愧吗？倘若他有一点良知——他的确没有完全堕落，否则他也不会对凯洛手下留情。  
蕾伊依然恨他，从那三幅圣殿素描图来看，凯洛真心热爱这个地方。这里曾是他的家，他参悟原力的冥想地，如今却只剩断壁残垣，而他也与灰尘、老鼠和孤独相伴十年。  
蕾伊按照凯洛的指示，到树林深处进行冥想。如果她能够专心，如果她能够忍耐，她也许能前往更深的层次，甚至可以预知未来。  
树影摇曳，和风拂过她的脸颊，轻撩她鬓角的发丝。蕾伊盘腿而坐，内心感到前所未有的平静。  
然而原力中突如其来的波动令她诧异，一个幽幽的声音在耳边闪过，呼喊她的名字，却稍瞬即逝，无处可寻。蕾伊急忙站起身，拿起长棍，警惕地环视四周，却空无一人。  
蕾伊在纸上描述此事，凯洛却无所挂虑，坚持认为他的徒弟过于用力去参透原力，尽管她天赋异禀，却终究是人，不能一步登天。  
蕾伊再次表明她不接受这个徒弟身份，哪有徒弟每天去亲吻自己的师父？  
夜晚，蕾伊站在石像前，闭上眼睛，欲要将它推开。  
毫无防备地，那个声音再度出现了。同样是轻声呼喊蕾伊的名字。  
“是谁？快现身！”她大喊道。  
“你知道我是谁，原力已经告诉你了。”那个声音说。  
面前不知何时出现一个男人，白发参半，皱纹肆意爬上他的脸庞，但蓝眼睛依旧明亮，仿佛突破了身体衰老的限制，炯炯有神。  
他腰间的光剑尤其明显。  
“天行者。你会为你所做的一切付出代价的！”蕾伊向前一步，咬牙切齿地说。  
“他告诉你发生什么了吗？那晚我和他拔剑相向，他有告诉你为什么吗？”  
“他告诉我够多的了！”  
“真的吗？”天行者凝视女孩的眼睛，他看出了愤怒、不甘，以及强烈的爱慕之情。“啊，是真的。他告诉你了。”  
“你是个怪物，你枉为人师！”  
天行者笑了，他瞥向女孩身后躺着的人，他的徒弟，他最为强大的徒弟。“他有告诉你他已经堕入黑暗面了吗？”  
“什么？”蕾伊哽住了。  
“那晚，我察觉到黑暗在他身上积聚，他已经被黑暗面使用者斯诺克腐蚀了。”天行者回忆起那天晚上，那个他之后一直逃避的时刻，“我去和他对峙，没错，我主动开启了光剑，但仅仅一秒后我就后悔了。就像你说的，我枉为人师。我很抱歉。”  
蕾伊禁不住摇头，她强忍住鼻尖的酸意终究化作无用功。  
“你要我做什么？求求你，别让我杀他。”  
“不，”天行者摇摇头，“一切都结束了，我是来归还光剑的。”他张开手，腰间的光剑飞到他的手中。  
天行者把光剑递过去，就在蕾伊伸手接过时，一股巨大的力量将她推倒，身后躺在石台上的人不知何时站了起来，面露凶光，仇视着他昔日的师父。

9  
“回头见了，小子。”天行者说罢便消失在空气中。他手里的光剑掉在地上，昏暗的火光之下，光剑剑柄反射阴冷的银色光芒，似乎它的保管者常常擦拭、呵护它。  
凯洛冲过去把蕾伊扶起来，却被对方推开了。  
“你骗了我！你到底有哪句说的是真话？”蕾伊任由泪水不断滑落，她想起第一天为了壮胆而哼的那首歌谣。姑娘泪水婆娑，不断哭诉。  
“我杀害了我的同袍，摧毁这座圣殿，原本解决掉天行者后，我就会去效忠斯诺克，成为黑暗的仆人。”他低着头，仿佛这不是他的故事，他只是在蹩脚地、毫无感情地复述他人身上的遭遇而已。  
蕾伊痛苦地摇头，她的心被撕碎了，那台终于完整的机器此时在一顿顿重击之下碎裂散作一地，永远也不可能再拼凑回来。她不应该在此地逗留，那天早上她就该一走了之，回到简陋的家里。她还是那个快活又孤独的猎人。  
她发现这是她这么久以来第一次见到他是活生生的，他的眼睛是暗褐色，他凝视着自己，等待回应。  
“你叫什么名字？”蕾伊颤抖地问。  
“本·索罗。”他回答。  
“再见，本·索罗。”  
蕾伊转身却被抓住了，她用尽所有力气将对方推开，原力在他的身上发挥了作用，凯洛被推到几米外，挣扎着起身。  
蕾伊甚至没有看地上的光剑一眼，头也不回地跑进黑暗之中。她曾因为害怕黑夜中的森林而在圣殿过夜，如今她却主动栽进危机四伏的地方，也许不到一分钟，黑暗就会攫住她，如同那天追逐斑鹿时氤氲的雾气。  
她双手乱挥，把拦路的树枝和荆棘挡开，伸手不见五指的环境下，她的手臂火辣辣地疼，可能已经鲜血淋漓，而她脸上也添加了几道血痕。她像只无头苍蝇般逃离，她甚至不知道方向，只顾着奔跑，离那座该死的圣殿越远越好。  
黑暗没有抓住她，野兽也没有将她扑倒。今晚真正的大赢家是松软泥土中突出的硬石。  
蕾伊被绊倒在地，额头撞到另一块硬石，她陷入真正的黑暗。

10  
蕾伊醒了。  
她发现自己正躺在石台上，她又回到了破败的圣殿。  
她头痛欲裂，摸了摸额头，她发现被精心包扎过，手臂的伤痕也得到了处理。她想象凯洛挣扎着站起身，毫不犹豫冲出去寻找自己的场景，他是怎么找到她的？  
废话，肯定是因为原力了。  
蕾伊跳下石台，寻找着那家伙的身影。  
“看来你还没这么容易断气。”声音从背后传来，凯洛捧着一堆果子，光剑挂在腰间，脸上挂起如释重负的笑容。  
“你不需要救我。”蕾伊冷冷地说。  
“不，我需要。”他把果子倒在地上，靠近她。“我不想你离开。”他捧着她的脸，抹去眼角的泪水，在她的额头上印下浅浅一吻。他从来没有主动吻过她，抱住她陷入沉睡是他做过最勇敢的事情。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
